


the way things go

by mimimarqeuz



Series: how these things work [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, and shitty friends, contains date rape, not too super graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a date on Friday.”</p>
<p>Heather Duke slid beside Heather at the lunch table, the corners of her lips pulled up into a satisfied smirk. Heather McNamara stared down at her food, an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach. “With who?” She asked meekly, glancing over at the other girl.</p>
<p>“Travis Hodge, he’s on the basketball team. I told him to pick you up at seven.” She responded easily, taking a bite of a carrot stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way things go

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda getting around to uploading my heathers fics onto this account???? i just wanted to make a collection of this fic, and the two that come after it.

“You have a date on Friday.”

Heather Duke slid beside Heather at the lunch table, the corners of her lips pulled up into a satisfied smirk. Heather McNamara stared down at her food, an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach. “With who?” She asked meekly, glancing over at the other girl.

“Travis Hodge, he's on the basketball team. I told him to pick you up at seven.” She responded easily, taking a bite of a carrot stick.

Heather nodded, shifting in her seat. It wasn't like this was unusual; Heather and Heather would often inform her of dates they'd set up for her, in return for something of their own benefit from the boy. She would never protest, of course, if it made them happy, she'd be happy to do it.

Travis picked her up at seven, like Heather had said. He took her to a movie, and Heather tried to ignore the heavy hand inching up her thigh the whole time. When he leaned over and kissed her, she went along with it, and when he pulled her hand over and unzipped his pants, she didn't protest. That's just the way things went.

She used to protest and struggle, when this first started. Some boys were better than others, and just wanted a handjob or a kiss goodnight, but others weren't as easily satisfied. Heather soon figured that they had the right to her, they were taking her out to dinner and movies, weren't they?

So she let them touch her, she let them pin her down in the backseat of their car, let them slip their hand up her skirt in the back of the movie theater. That's just the way things went.

Heather and Heather never asked how the dates went, and Heather never spoke up about them. She could handle it, she was pleasing Heather and Heather, and that was always good.

The worst was whenever she received a call from them. Heather would be home, listening to the radio on a Friday or Saturday night and her phone would ring. Heather or Heather would be on the other end, pleading her to come to the park or the football field or where ever, because it was an emergency and they needed her. Once she got there, she'd find Heather in her car, and whichever overly hormonal boy she had been with hanging around.

She hated those deals. Heather would drive off without a glance back, leaving the cheerleader alone with the boy. It wasn't even always one boy, maybe Heather or Heather had gone to a party and gotten in over their heads, and to get out of the situation they promised to get Heather to come and take their place.

But Heather McNamara never complained, of course. She'd do what the others asked, and it wasn't that bad. She always figured that's how things went, that's how the world worked. She never questioned it or protested, she silently endured. When she got home she would take an hour long bath and sit there, numb, tears streaming down her face and trying to wash everything off of her. It never really worked, but she still tried scrubbing away the gritty feeling.

They were at Heather Chandler's house on a Friday night, spending the night giggling and watching movies and talking about how they could crucify who ever had crossed them one way or another.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you; Heather, I needed a favor from that one geek in our Biology class, so I told him he could take you out on a date.” She waved her hand like it was no big deal, which Heather McNamara guessed it wasn't, not to her, not to Heather Duke. They weren't the ones going out with some random boy.

Heather nodded, picking at her nails, “When?”

“Tomorrow night. I meant to tell you earlier this week, but it just slipped my mind.” She delved back into her previous discussion, and Heather pulled her knees up under her chin, sighing.

The geeky boys weren't so bad, at least. They were usually nervous and awkward and barely managed to try and kiss her by the end of the night. But the one in Biology, Rodney, he was cocky and conceited, always thinking he was better than everyone, even if the Heathers shut him down all the time. She had a feeling he would be in the “entitled” category of boys.

That was where most guys landed. The football, basketball, and the more popular guys were confident, and all they wanted was sex. They were used to getting what they wanted, and Heather knew better than to protest or struggle against them. It would just make things worse.

Even if Rodney was wimpy, he was still taller than her. Not stronger, probably, but definitely a lot bigger, and Heather didn't want to take her chances trying to fight him off.

Most nerds were just happy to be able to take her out, let alone say they were on a date and possibly get the nerve to kiss her at the end of the night. They would never ask for more, or feel like they had the right to more, and Heather appreciated that.

Unfortunately, Heather and Heather usually got favors from boys who fell into her “entitled” category.

When she had been in the cemetery, and Heather Duke and Ram had gone off, she had been left with Kurt, who was definitely feeling entitled. She had tried to back away from him, but he had just pinned her to the hood of her car, grabbing at her and kissing over her neck. She had gotten him off of her by offering Veronica in her place, as Heather and Heather had done to her so many times before.

Veronica wasn't happy, and did put it in a new light. It was so ugly to think of it that way, and Heather didn't see it as bad as she was making it out to be. It'd been done to her countless times, and she was fine. It wasn't _rape._ Rape was, like, getting roofied and then forced into sex. Or when a girl was walking around alone at night and some guy grabbed her, _that_ was rape. This was just switching places.

This was just the way things went, right?


End file.
